


Greg's Birthday

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breakfast, Grouping, Home, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: After Greg went to the bathroom and changed, all three of them went to the kitchen. In the kitchen Sherlock and Colin had made everyone breakfast. Well Colin mixed ingredients. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, waffles, and orange juice for the children, with coffee for the adults. Mark and Jackson, had dished out the food for everyone. They got the three little ones in booster seats, and then sat down. They had a nice chat over breakfast, they then had cake. Jackson and Mark told them they would watch the kids, while the couple had a day to themselves.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.This is an Kdea from GLkid2001, because I didn't see a prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GLkid2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLkid2001/gifts).



After Greg went to the bathroom and changed, all three of them went to the kitchen. In the kitchen Sherlock and Colin had made everyone breakfast. Well Colin mixed ingredients. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, waffles, and orange juice for the children, with coffee for the adults. Mark and Jackson, had dished out the food for everyone. They got the three little ones in booster seats, and then sat down. They had a nice chat over breakfast, they then had cake. Jackson and Mark told them they would watch the kids, while the couple had a day to themselves. 

Greg and Sherlock went to the mall first. Sherlock bought a red hooded jacket, and Greg bought a blue hoodie. They walked around some more, and looked at the different stores. They were happy to be with each other and no kids around. “You know Jackson and Mark said they were talking the kids across town for another movie, and they'd be out until eight tonight?” Greg said when they were eating lunch at about eleven thirty.

“Yeah, what did you have in mind?” Sherlock said, although him and his rapidly hardening cock knew what Greg meant. He reached under the table they were seated at and readjusted himself. Greg couldn't help but smirk when he saw Sherlocks hand go down to his trousers.

Greg leaned in and whispered into Sherlocks ear, “Well I think you know, but I'll tell you. What I had in mind was going back to the house. I want to Carry you up to our room, and lay you down on the bed. You know what maybe even just on the sofa. I want to tease you, and have you begging for my cock to fill you up.” Greg then backed away and said in his normal voice, “Are you ready to go baby?”

Sherlock stumbled to find his words. “Y-yes, Greg.”

“Good thing we brought the rental car.” Greg said roaming his eyes down to the bludgeon in Sherlocks pants. When they got to the car, Greg opened the door for Sherlock, and then opened his own and got in.he started to drive back to the beach house. 

While he was driving he reached his hand over and grouped Sherlock. He found himself smirking when Sherlock shrieked, he the got pay back. Once his hand was put back on the gears, Sherlock reached over and grouped him. Greg exchanged quick glances with Sherlock, and now they both were smiling.

Greg got out then opened Sherlocks door. He pushed Sherlock up against the car door, and started snogging him. “I think the couch is where we're going to end up.” He said as he moved to kiss Sherlocks neck. He then cupped Sherlocks arse, and picked him up. He carried him inside, and into the sitting room. He laid Sherlock on the couch, and started taking Sherlocks shirt off, then he took his own off. Sherlock pulled him down for a kiss. Greg started kissing Sherlock slowly, going down his torso. He stopped at a Sherlocks nipples, he knew he was sensitive there. He pulled back a bit and said, “You know this might be my favorite birthday ever. Especially this gift.” Greg then started sucking on Sherlocks nipples and swirling his tongue around them.

“Fuck… Greg… please… fuck me!” Sherlock panted out and screamed as he thrust his hips up.

“No, not yet baby. I still have to tease you a bit.” Greg said after he finished with both nipples. He then started kissing down again. He stopped at the upper abdomen and kissed the scar, then kissed down to his pubic hair. He moved his head down to Sherlocks cock, and took the head into his mouth. He then went back up and kissed Sherlocks scar on his shoulder. He kissed Sherlocks mouth, and then said, “Ready?” Sherlock could only nod, curse, and say Greg's name at this point, so he nodded.

Greg finished taking Sherlocks trousers and pants off. He then threw off his trousers and pants. He lined himself up with his husbands whole, and slowly slid in. “Fuck… Greg… More, please!” Sherlock screamed. Greg moved painfully in and out for a few minutes, when he had fully entered Sherlocks whole. “Fuck… please… Need… you.” Greg lost all self control when Sherlock said he needed him. He started thrusting in faster and faster. 

“Come on baby, come for me.”

“Greg…fuck!!!!!” Sherlock screamed at the top of his lungs as his come sprayed out and covered their chests. The clenching of Sherlocks whole was all Greg needed to come.

“Sherlock, fuck, baby I love you!!!!!” Greg screamed as he came. Greg cleaned them up, they then grabbed their clothes, and went to their room, and laid under the duvet naked.

Sherlock curled around Greg and mumbled into his chest, “Happy birthday, love.” 

The next two weeks of their vacation were pretty dull. When the private jet landed back in London, Mycroft and John were there. They had just got back from their honeymoon, so they came to pick up the four personally. They said goodbye to the Forests and then got in the limo.

“How was your vacation Sherlock and Greg?” John asked, as him, Mycroft, and Sydney, were seated across from the other three in the limo. 

“It went very well, and yours?” Sherlock asked.

“Great. Sydney did you have fun with your uncles and cousin?”

“Yeah, me and Colin played pirates, and unca ‘Lock joined us.” Sydney excitedly said. John looked over to Sherlock with a questioning eyebrow.

“I was a child before, John. It's was Myc that didn't like playing pirates.” Sherlock spat.

“Well I knew becoming a pirate detective was unrealistic.” Mycroft said, but not in a mean voice and Sherlock just shrugged.

“A pirate detective. I think you should stick with consulting detective.” Greg said.

“Why?” Sherlock asked.

“Because, I like swimming, but I hate boats.” Greg answered, and then added. “Plus I'd like my husband to be on land with me.”

“Fine.” Sherlock said giving in. They had arrived at Baker Street. John and Mycroft decided to pop by and see Mrs. Hudson.

“Oh wonderful, my boys are all back. And I guess girl to now.” Colin gave her a quick hug and then took Sydney by the hand and ran upstairs to show her his toys. She hugged the others longer. They then all got tea and went to the Lestrades flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Eight days left in the month! This series will continue after this month. I really hope you enjoy these. Again please leave comments, and any ideas you may have, or thoughts.


End file.
